Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: Austin and Ally are one of those couples that just don't see eye to eye. After a fight they both go to a friend for advice-Ally to Trish and Austin to Dez. Can Trish and Dez help Austin and Ally through? (Very)Short One Shot based off the song Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas from Camp Rock 2.


Wouldn't Change A Thing

**So this is slightly different to how I usually write, normally I'll say 'I say', 'he says', 'she says' but this is just gonna be all speech. So hopefully you'll be able to feel the emotion through the words rather than the thoughts. It's based off the song 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' from Camp Rock 2.**

**At Austin's House**

"It's always the same with you: you're hanging out with your friends, not caring about your music anymore and when you actually spend time with me it's like you aren't even here and when we do talk you don't listen to what I'm saying-it's like you're trying to read my mind instead of listening to what I'm actually saying, or we just end up arguing."

"It's always the same with me? No Ally it's always the same with you. You never want to just have fun, it's always 'where do we need to go?', 'we need to get started on a new song soon.' Or 'we're gon-'"

"That's only because I care about your career."

"And you always interrupt me."

"Because your points are stupid."

"No it's because you always need to be right, so when you're wrong you just interrupt me and change the focus to something else."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"I'm not gonna go back and forth with you. You said you care about my career but do you still care about me? Because if you don't then what am I doing here?"

"If that's what you think of me, maybe I should just leave for a bit-let you think about what we are."

"Fine, but you're not innocent in all this. Just think about that."

**With Ally and Trish**

"He's so infuriating."

"What did he do this time?"

"He cancelled on me to go play video games with that Dez guy, to play fricking video games."

"Ally, how many fights have you and Austin went through?"

"This is like the 7th since the start of the month. It's getting beyond a joke now."

"And why do you keep forgiving him or why does he keep forgiving you?"

"Well...it's like even though we're completely different, like fire and rain different and he drives me insane. I just can't stay mad at him. It's the way we're like Venus and Mars but it's always him, it'll always be him. When we're face to face but we just don't see eye to eye. When I hold on and he let's go it's the most frustrating thing ever and I feel like walking away and never coming back but deep down I know I wouldn't change a thing."

"You're perfectly imperfect. That's just the way you two are, buuuut I think you should try and sort out your arguments between the two of you from now on."

**With Austin and Dez**

"She's so frustrating."

"What happened this time?"

"She was annoyed because I didn't want to go to lunch with her, because I already had plans with you."

"How many fights have you had this month?"

"I don't know like 5? I don't keep count I just know they're all the time."

"And why do you keep forgiving her or why does she keep forgiving you?"

"I guess it's because even though we're like completely opposites, kinda like fire and rain I guess and she drives me insane. I just can't stay mad at her. We're completely different like Venus and Mars but it'll always be her, over any other girl I would always choose her. And during our fights she's all or nothing and when I'm yes she's no, but I know that through it all my feelings never change. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"I think you know what to do."

"I need to go get my girl and prove to her that I love her and she's everything to me."

"Yes but no, you need to spend less time with me and more time with her. The whole reason she picks these fights is to get your attention."

**At Ally's House**

"Ally! Open the door."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I never should've doubted wither or not you care about me, because I know you do and I know that you know how much I love you. That even though we're completely different and we drive each other crazy, I love you with all my heart, I love you. And babydoll, I wouldn't change a thing about us."

"Kiss me you idiot."

"I will always pick you Ally Dawson."

"I love you Austin Moon!"

**So...how was it? I wrote half of this at half 4 in the morning and I'm now uploading it just after 5...my dad literally just got up for work. A little bit of pointless information there from the girl with the cold with slight sleep deprivation. Anyway I apologise if it's rubbish, I know it's really short but that's mainly because it's purely speech and it's quite a short song where most of the words are the same. Leave a wee review with what you thought of the story and...your favourite Disney film like Disney Channel not Walt Disney. Please.**


End file.
